This invention relates to a new and improved tread end cementer wherein the respective tread ends are sprayed with cement or cement adhesive while the tread is being conveyed.
In the manufacture of tires, it is desirable to automate the tire building process to reduce the cost of manufacture. In the manufacture of suitable tread stock, material is discharged in the form of an endless tread strip of a desired cross-sectional configuration. In some instances the tread strip material was wound up and thence applied from such roll onto a tire carcass at the tire building drum. In other instances it cut into desired lengths because the amount of tread material could be more accurately weighed and measured. In these instances the respective end portions are cut at opposite angle such that the tread can be applied circumferentially around a tire carcass with the respective ends spliced together. In this latter process it became necessary or desirable to apply cement on the respective contoured tapered ends to facilitate the butt splice. The present invention provides the means for applying cement into the respective end portions while the tread is being conveyed without interrupting the conveying of such material. Further, such means provides controls to eliminate overapplication of the cement adhesive by controlling the overspray area.